How Can You Love Me?
by Brooklyn Oracle
Summary: Second part to JUST LOVE ME SERIES Spot and West get into a HUGE fight.... things happen... will there be a gang war? (Sorry, I'm bad at summaries) JUST READ THIS! It's a good one!
1. Out Of The Cold

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: 1900's in New York

Summary: Spot and West get into a HUGE fight. West leaves for Manhattan and tries to take her friend, Kennedy, with her. Kennedy refuses and stays in Brooklyn. West starts to date Jack even though she knows that she'll ALWAYS love Spot. Spot gets jealous of her dating HIS best friend, so HE starts dating HER best friend. AND! - In the middle of all this chaos a mysterious person from the "Joel's" past arrives!

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. (I wish I owned Spot! ^_~) Please do not plagiarize! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, and Kennedy Shefford/Stripes, Sage D'Ancanto/Demure.

Thank you: Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and many others for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback! Also thanks to Jennifer and Maddie for letting me use them in my story!

Chapter 1

+~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~+

It had been several months since Spot Conlon had learned of his mother's death. He was still getting over the tragedy a little more everyday. As he sat perched upon a crate someone came up behind him and covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Spot grinned and turned around. A girl about 16 smirked. "Happy boithday, Spot!" Being the twenty-first of December, West Turner was all bundled up in a warm winter coat her mother had bought her and was still shivering. Spot on the other hand wore an almost threadbare coat over thin pants and a shirt and he was hardly cold.

"Why, t'ank ya, kind miss," Spot replied to his girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. She blindfolded him and led him to the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. As she untied the bandanna everybody yelled.

"HAPPY BOITHDAY, SPOT!" Spot laughed and sat down on the tattered, striped couch. All the Brooklyn boys and Manhattan boys sat around in various places. A boy about 18 stood up. He had on a cowboy, a red bandana, and several flimsy jackets.

"Well, all o' us chipped in an' bought you a boithday present. Some chipped in moah than othahs," Jack Kelly said, looking at West. After the giggling died down he continued. "But that's beside da point. Happy boithday Spot." Snaps stepped forward and handed Spot a brand new slingshot. He beamed.

"Aww, ya shouldn't have!" He took it and pretended to shoot it. About a year ago, you would have never seen Spot this happy. In fact, you would never see him show any emotion at all. Ever since the young 16-year-old came into the newsies' lives, they all changed in ways never thought possible. Spot showed more emotions, Jack showed more maturity, David Jacobs voiced his opinions more often, Racetrack Higgins started gambling less, Mush stopped seeing a different girl every night, and so on and so forth. With a girl around all the time, a group of rowdy boys could become quite gentlemen. While they were all talking, the younger newsies were drawing pictures on the windows' frozen glass. Snipeshooter narrowed his eyes and peered through the glass. He took his sleeve and rubbed it against the windowpane, creating a clearer view outside.

"Hey, you messed up my picture!" Les Jacobs cried, pointing at his mutilated stick figure holding a sword. Snipes rolled his eyes and pushed the younger 10-year-old away.

'You'll make annudah," he paused. " I tink dere's someone outside." Ace and Spades, tow twins from Brooklyn, gathered around.

"Yeah, I tink youse is right." One of them tried pushing the other out of the way to watch. Pretty soon Boots, Les, and some of the others went to see what was going on. Jack, noticing the commotion, went to see what was going on.

"There's some one out there, Jack! There really is!" Les exclaimed, tugging on the cowboy's sleeve. Jack took a look for himself. Sure enough he saw a body struggling to the lodging house outside in the snow.

"Hey! Someone git blankets an' stuff! An' get some hot watah goin'!" Jack grabbed his jacket and ran outside. There was a girl about 15 trying to get to the Lodging House. Her lips were blue and her hair and eyelashes had frozen until the ice crystals could be visibly seen. Jack carried her back to the Lodging House. When they got in, West rushed to her side. He placed her by the small fire they had going. The girl looked almost dead. Her skin was a deathly pale and her lips, fingertips, and eyelids were blue. West directed the boys to another room and told them to be quiet.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Jack asked. West gave him a troubled look and told him to stand by the door in case she needed him.

"She's hardly even breathing…" West looked sympathetically at the still form and began to warm the young girl up.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey you guys! Sorry about the delays on the 2nd chapter! As you can tell, this is just an author's note to tell you about some bloopers in my story. I'm a bit of a perfectionist. Anyway in my first story, Why Do You Love Me, the Lowell factories had started to spread to southern New York. In My current story I forgot to add the words 'cowboy **hat**, a red bandanna…' and '… **two **twins from Brooklyn…' and that's it! Thanks!"


	3. Silent Storms

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: 1900's in New York

Summary: Spot and West get into a HUGE fight. West leaves for Manhattan and tries to take her friend, Kennedy, with her. Kennedy refuses and stays in Brooklyn. West starts to date Jack even though she knows that she'll ALWAYS love Spot. Spot gets jealous of her dating HIS best friend, so HE starts dating HER best friend. AND! - In the middle of all this chaos a mysterious person from the "Joel's" past arrives!

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. (I wish I owned Spot! ) Please do not plagiarize! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, and Kennedy Shefford/Stripes, Sage D'Ancanto/Demure.

Thank you: Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and many others for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback! Also thanks to "Stripes" and "Demure" for letting me use them in my story!

Chapter 2

"She's hardly even breathing…" West looked sympathetically at the still form and began to warm the young girl up. She got her into warm clothes and covered her in blankets. She slowly started to defrost and breathe easier. West brushed her damp brown, shoulder length hair out of the girl's face.

"Ya poor thing. Jack, why don't ya stay heah until she wakes up?" West moved aside and let the Cowboy sit down. Her eyelids opened halfway. She coughed her voice raspy.

"Weah am I?" Jack smiled.

"Da Brooklyn Newsboys Lodgin' House. Ise Jack. Lemme git ya somethin' ta eat." He came back minutes later with soup and some cold syrup.

"Tank ya. My name is Kennedy Shefford. I'm actually from Queens. An' I was jus' about ta…" she started to say, but she drifted off to sleep.

For the next hour or so, she slept while Spot, Jack, and West decided what to do.

"She kin stay wit me," Jack innocently suggested. Spot looked at him skeptically and shook his head.

"Nah. Ya know it's safah fer her heah." West just rolled her eyes.

"Ya men-so inconsiderate! Why don't ya jus' ask her weah she wants ta stay?" The two looked at her like she was maniacal. "See? She's wakin' up now." Stripes sat up and looked around. Several people were staring at her. She recognized one to be the handsome Brooklyn leader and the other to be the charming Manhattan leader. The other, the girl, she didn't know. "I'm West, but ya kin call me Kate. Whatevah ya want, but jus' don't call me Kate around da othah guys." West had black hair and blue eyes and a big scar running down the left side of her neck. "Youse was freezin' when Jack found ya." She gestured towards the boy she met before. There was a pair of piercing cerulean eyes glaring at her. Stripes shifted uncomfortably. "An' this is me boy. Spot Conlon. Don't mind him. He's not good wit new people," she teased. Spot snorted and stood up.

"Am not." He offered his hand for a spit-shake and Stripes took it. "Well, wese was wonderin' if ya wanted ta stay heah or go ta Manhattan."

"Someone might be comin' aftah me. I know fer a fact dat Brooklyn's da safest place in all o' New Yawk ta goes if you're hidin'. Dat's why I came heah in da foist place." Spot looked pleased but quickly recovered. Jack looked a bit disappointed and nodded. She gave him an apologetic glance. "I'm from da East Side. Bumlets, Specs, and Skittery know me from when dey came fer help durin' da strike." Stripes paused and started to speak, "I dunno if I should tell ya dis, but…" West stopped her.

"Ya don't hafta tell us anythin' if ya don't wanna. But if ya wanna talk, ya can chat wit any of us." Stripes brushed her hair behind her ear and looked up at the group. She nodded.

"Thanks. I think I will." She turned and spoke more directly towards West than the other two. "An' ya don't hafta call me Stripes if ya don't wanna. Ya kin jus' call me Kennedy. Dat's what all me friends call me." West smiled.

"Git some rest kid. Tomorrow's a long day." With that the three left the sick bay and Kennedy was left to sleep.

The next morning she was awoken by the sound of yelling, water running, feet pounding, and loud pounding at her door. She rubbed her eyes. It was exactly like her daily routine in Queens, except she was in Brooklyn with the famous Spot Conlon.

"Come in," she replied groggily, her throat still sore. Kate came in and brought her soup.

"Good mornin' ta ya too. I brought some of Red's 'Cure-Everythin'-But-Broken-Hearts' soup. It really woiks. Dat fevah o' yours should go down soonah or latah." Stripes sneezed a thank you and lay back down in bed.

"Gawd, ya don't know how thankful I am fer all o' dis. I thought Spot was gonna kick me outta heah befoah Ise even reached da door. Dey told me he changed 'cause o' his goil, but Ise nevah though dis much!" Stripes coughed as she reached the end of her vocal limits.

"Kennedy, is it okay if I call you Kennedy?" the girl nodded and continued, "I guess I might as well tell you a bit about my past. I wanted to become an actress when I grew up. As you can probably tell, my accent is a fake one. My family was always poor so I acted and received checks for behaving like a rich snob. I supported my folks and they took great pride in me. Then my father started drinking and fighting with my mother. He'd never hit my mother, but he'd take his anger out on my brother and I. After we ran away Spot helped my younger brother, Aaron, and my mother. I also found my older brother, Chris, but he's known as Snaps. Then he found me and we started seeing each other. We still love each other so much." Kennedy looked at her, awed by the older girl standing in front of her. "And that's basically the summary of my life." Kennedy nodded.

"Yeah, my mother gave me up ta da orphanage when she was 19. I was raised by da nuns dere an' I ran away. I jus' couldn't stay cooped up dere ferevah, ya know? So Ise run ta Queens where Jimmy took me in. I became his goil an' his right hand. I hoid through da grapevine dat he was seein' some other goil from East Side, so Ise started to be seen wit his best friend. Now he's aftah me." Kate agreed that it was a smart choice to come to Brooklyn for aid. Kate left to go sell her papers with Spot and Kennedy was left to tend to herself. She slept a little more and then went to walk around the Lodging House. Kennedy met Red and thanked him for his stew. She led herself back up the stairs and found herself in a room away from the bunkroom. It appeared to be Spot and Kate's room. It had a bunk bed, one dresser, a chair and a lamp. She perused the room. She found a small black and white photo of a smiling Spot and a giggling Kate. She silently sneaked it into her shirt pocket and closed the drawer where the snapshot came from. The room itself was neat and orderly. _Probably Kate's woik_. She thought when she saw the other boys' messy bunkroom. Kennedy found a broom, hand brush, and a bucket, and she got down on her hands and knees to start scrubbing. Red soon came up to give Kennedy her cold syrup and saw her coughing while washing the sinks.

"Deah Lord, kid. Whad'ya think you're doin'?" Kennedy looked up with her crimson face and simply replied,

"Ise cleanin' of coise. Whad'ya think I was doin'?" Red saw the laughter tugging at the corners of her mouth and started to chuckle as well. The kind old man helped her finish up and put the supplies away in time before the Brooklyn Newsies came back.

Red was at his desk when Spot came in laughing with his arm around West's waist. He placed a dime on the counter for the lodging fee for both himself and his girlfriend.

"Heya, Red. How's our lil' patient upstairs doin'?" Red smirked.

"Why don't ya look fer yerself?" Spot, West, and the rest of the boys climbed the stairs. They reached the main bunkroom. All their extra sets of clothes were washed and folded on their precisely made bunks, the floors were no longer covered with grime, and the walls no longer had hideous markings on them. They all stood still, awed by the work done, taking it all in.

"How do ya like it?" said a voice from behind. They didn't even have to look to see who it was.

"Wow," was all Snaps said. "Ya did all o' dis?" She nodded and beamed, her brown short ponytail bouncing.

"Yep! Jus' me an' good ol' Red!"

"Hey! I hoid dat!" came a voice from below. She laughed hoarsely, her throat still sore and nose still a bit runny.

Spot came forward and held out his hand. Kennedy shook it proudly. As if the fast forward button was pressed on the remote control of life, the room started bustling and tables were arranged for poker games.

"C'mon, sit down Stripes!" Spinner requested, pleading with his hazel eyes to the seat next to him. The curly haired blonde smiled an inducing smile. Kennedy saw the venomous look Kate endowed him with and bit her lip.

"What's da game?" She asked, even though she was told what it was already. Stripes could beat any of the regular newsies and she knew it.

"Pokah. What else would it be? Unless you kin think up a bettah game…" he replied cocking one of his fair eyebrows. She gave him a look of disgust.

"And why in da woild would I sit next ta you wit a shot of whiskey in your hand?" Stripes asked him before slapping him a good one across the face. The looks on the younger boys' faces were shocking. The older boys just snickered.

"It's about time, " said Tinge, lighting the cigarette he pulled out of his matted down crimson hair. Kate smiled and dragged the fifteen-year-old into her bedroom.

"Absolutely fantastic!" Kate exclaimed, letting down her leader façade. That's when Kennedy let out all her emotions like a balloon popped with a pin.

"What gives 'im d right ta do dat? I swear, if I kin name all o' da guys out dere who would do da exact same thing, da list would go on! I mean it! An' Jimmy! Don't even make me start on Jimmy! He wasn't even a decent boyfrien'! Took me long enough to leave him. That goil he was datin' from East Side wasn't even a Newsie! She was some rich broad dat he picked up at some party. An' now Spinnah's got da noive ta rile me up like dis! Jeez, what has da woild o' men come ta, ya know?" Kennedy took a deep breath after her long feminist rambling and babbling. Kate raised her slender eyebrows.

"You done yet?" They both laughed.

"Ya, I'm done now, sawry." Kate nodded.

"I get it, don't worry. He did that to me once and I was so mad at him. Actually I wouldn't have been as mad at him if Spot and I weren't fighting, but, oh well." Kennedy grinned at her newest best friend.

"That's quite a catch ya got yerself, Kate." Kate stopped and looked at her seriously.

"Back off, he's mine," she said, the venom in her voice was dripping like water from a leaky faucet. Kennedy recoiled from this reaction.

"Jiminy, sawry. Ise is jus' playin'." Kate grinned again.

"I know, so am I. I always wanted to be an actress." Kennedy exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Thank God, youse was. If you weren't, I wouldn't have any friends!" Just as she said that the door to the room opened violently and slammed shut with a bang and rusty hinges squeaking. Kate gave her a look and rolled her eyes.

"Spot, honey, did ya loose da game?" Spot crossed his arms over his chest like a child. He huffed.

"No. I did _not_ loose da game. I jus' lost some money, dat's all." All of a sudden he noticed Kennedy there. He smiled, almost sheepishly. "Ah… sawry fer dat. Ise got a bit o' a tempah problem."

"I know." Spot looked at her.

"Really, now?" She looked at her feet.

"Ya. An' I also know your real name's Joel Conlon. The silver key dat was always 'round your neck was from your house, and yesterday was your birthday." The couple looked at her astonished. "Oh yeah, Happy Belated Boithday, Spot." Kennedy stated as if she had not just seen their faces. Spot turned to Kate.

"Did ya know she knew this?" Kate shook her head, speechless. Abruptly, emotions and thoughts flooded through Kate's head.

__

She knows him! She knows things it took me forever to find out! What if they used to be together and Spot just can't remember? I mean, he's been with a lot of girls before me, so why not Stripes? She's pretty isn't she? Gosh, does he think she's prettier than I am? What if he does? I should know him better than she does! This is an invasion! This is war! Kate fumed silently while lying next to Spot, who was already lightly snoring. She felt an urge to wake him up just to talk to him. She jarred him with her elbow. He moaned and turned over.

"Yeah, doll?" he grunted. Kate bit her bottom lip as Spot looked at her through half closed eyes. She exhaled and kissed him on the forehead.

"Nothin'. Youse was snorin' an' I couldn't git ta sleep." Spot looked at her with confused sapphire eyes and turned back over.

"Sawry," he mumbled, and was soon back to softly breathing. She lay back on the bed and wrapped herself up in the tattered covers. A silent storm raged in her mind, soul, and heart, as jealousy clouded her vision and she began to see green. Sleep wouldn't take her until the next hour.


	4. Glacial Winter

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: 1900's in New York

Summary: Spot and West get into a HUGE fight. West leaves for Manhattan and tries to take her friend, Kennedy, with her. Kennedy refuses and stays in Brooklyn. West starts to date Jack even though she knows that she'll ALWAYS love Spot. Spot gets jealous of her dating HIS best friend, so HE starts dating HER best friend. AND! - In the middle of all this chaos a mysterious person from the "Joel's" past arrives!

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. (I wish I owned Spot! ) Please do not plagiarize! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, and Kennedy Shefford/Stripes, Sage D'Ancanto/Demure.

Thank you: Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and many others for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback! Also thanks to "Stripes" and "Demure" for letting me use them in my story!

Chapter 3

West Turner jolted awake up with vigor streaming through her blood. She noticed Spot was by now gone, but his area was still warm, which meant he had only gone a little while ago. She abruptly dragged a brush through her, now lengthy, disheveled black hair and brushed her teeth. She disregarded all the good morning's coming from the other boys and rushed to get her winter coat on to go to Mel's Diner. There she saw Kennedy Shefford (a.k.a. Stripes) seated _laughing_ with _her_ boyfriend, the head of Brooklyn Newsies, Spot Conlon. Stripes gazed up from chewing on her scrap of bread and saw West motionless in the entrance. Stripes smirked at her, almost identical to Spot's own grin.

"Isn't it cold? Coldah than I 'member last yeah." Spot nodded in agreement.

"Heah, use me jacket." Spot took his own worn out coat and placed it over the younger girl's shoulder. "I can't remember a time when the twenty-third 'o Decembah was evah dis cold." Kennedy smiled and pecked him on the cheek. Spot looked disconcerted, but it was soon veiled. She tilted in closer to Spot and whispered in his ear. Spot smiled even larger, if possible, and replied,

"Oh yeah. Dose were da good days. Hey, 'member when Snaps sneaked into da Dodgers game an' he caught da ball?" She nodded and indicated West's presence. Spot looked up distractedly, not even offering her a chair. "Heya, West. Wese was jus' talkin' bout when we met each othah dat time I spent a week in Queens." West's generally bright azure eyes seemed green – green with envy and malice.

"Dat's great. Mind if _I_ sit down?" Spot shook his head, his brown hair falling into his eyes. He brushed it back and looked at her. In that single moment, West overlooked how mad she was at Spot. How angry she was for not waking her up, how upset she was that Spot was spending more time with Stripes, or how aggravated she was that he let Spinner get off with all those remarks- all she could think about was arduous she was going to battle to keep him and his love. West sat down gently and acted as if the other girl was not there. "Why didn't ya wake me up, sweetheart?" she asked innocently. Spot shrugged his shoulders and tipped back in his chair.

"Youse was sound asleep an' so cute lookin'. Didn't wanna wake ya up. An' Stripes heah said she wanted ta talk ta me alone anyway, Isn't dat right _Kennedy_?" Spot nudged Stripes and she swatted his arm away.

"Ise told ya twenty times, don't call me dat in public!" He laughed and rolled his eyes.

West crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Spot glanced at her, concerned, but didn't show it.

"What's on your mind, doll?" West uncrossed her arms and crossed them again several times before she leaned into the table.

"Did I tell ya about what happened last night?" The two shook their heads. "Well, dere was a goil, 'bout your age, Kennedy, an' she died! Can ya believe dat?"

"What happened? How come I didn't heah 'bout dis from me boids?" Spot asked, furious that no one told him.

"Nah, dis didn't happen heah. It was somewheah in New Joisey. Dis other goil killed 'er 'cause she was gettin' too close ta her boyfrien'." West laughed bitterly. "Sad, ain't it?" _Does she think I'm dat stupid? I know she's sendin' a message ta Stripes ta back off. An' she's tellin' me not ta call her property. Jiminy, women._ Spot shook his head and prepared to defend his new friend that he happened to have plenty in common with.

* * *

"What's your _point_, _West_?" He said coldly. Spot sounded like what he used to be- hostile, heartless, and soulless. West was taken aback. She never experienced this side of Spot and was perplexed._ What a rich broad. Spot desoives someone bettah den her. Like me. So what if she was nice ta me. It don't make no difference. If Jimmy wants Brooklyn, he'll git Brooklyn._ Stripes glared daggers at her competitor. West risked a sidelong glance at her fading boyfriend. She thought he'd do anything for her. He was going pack to his old ways- different girl every month. This time it was Stripes.

West got up quickly from the table and sped out the door. Spot looked on after her, realizing what he had just done. He grabbed his winter coat from Stripes' shoulders and started to leave.

"I-I'm sawry Stripes. I gotta… gotta apologize ta her. I didn't intend it. She ain't use ta me bein' like dat, like you are." He moved to get up, but Stripes seized his elbow.

"Dat's 'cause she ain't as emotionally strong as I am. She's weak. Don't go aftah her. She ain't woith it." Spot looked at her and shook her off.

"Ya don't know what you're talkin' 'bout. She's woith my life an' every other newsies' life out dere. Now lemme go." He rushed on after West, calling her name.

* * *

West ran to their room in tears, her jacket wet from melting snowflakes. Her brother, Snaps, walked up to her after being practically knocked down by her.

"West, are you okay? Wese all worried 'bout ya. 'Specially Spades," he commented on one of the younger boys. West smiled grimly, her lower lip trembling. She drew in short, shaky breaths, letting down her guise.

"I-I'm l-leaving. To M-Manhattan. I… I just have to leave, Chris." When Kate used Snaps's real name, he knew she was serious. He placed a comforting hand on her back.

* * *

"Do ya want help packin'?" She nodded and they started to gather her belongings.

Spot ran in the Lodging House, flustered. Everywhere he looked he got deadly glares. He sauntered up to Spinner. Spinner didn't like West that much but still gave Spot an offensive look. Spot propelled him against the wooden lodging house wall. Spinner didn't even shrink back. _I've been too soft fer too long._

"Wheah is she?" he growled.

"She left," Spinner snapped. "'Cause o' you." Spot pushed him again.

"Don't ya think I _know_ dat?" Spot threatened in a low and deadly tone. The curly redhead snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Wit _you_, ya nevah know. She left a lil' while ago 'cross da bridge." Spot gave his newsie one final push and sped out the doorway.

* * *

Kate heard Spot coming before she even saw him. She battled back hot scalding tears and continued to trudge across the bridge.

"Kate!" He called her. A choke ascended in her throat and she was instantly sightless by teardrops. She didn't pause to look back; she just kept on walking through the slush on the overpass. "KATHERINE AMOURA TURNER!" he yelled this time. Kate stopped in her tracks, but didn't rotate to face him. Spot's footsteps grew impending and she could hear him panting for air, his breath seen as smoke. He grabbed her shoulders and twisted her towards him. Spot's slingshot was almost toppling out of his pocket and the polished wooden cane's end was covered in dust. "Kate, wheah do ya think you're goin'?" Hostility brought on by anxiety that she would return and succumb to his old ways and Kennedy, fueled her answer. Kate took a deep breath.

"Manhattan, Spot. That's where I'm going," she snarled, driving her love for the boy, who she had gotten through so much with, aside.

"MANHATTAN? Why?" She disregarded him._ Yes, Kate, why? Is this positively the best for _both_ of you? Is this really what you desire?_ She thought to herself. She mentally laughed. _Of course I don't _desire_ this. I have no choice because of Stripes._ Spot firmly grasped her arm and roughly drew her back to him. She cried out as her poise faltered. Kate was soon standing facing him, snow falling carelessly around the two.

__

She looks so angelic wit dat high-class dress she's got on. Why is she leavin' now? Spot thought, confused.

"What do you want, Spot? It's already too late," Kate stated, her voice a little too high for her own belief.

"I'm sawry for whatevah I did. I jus' want ya ta come back," he mumbled. _I know he's just going to go back to Stripes after I come back, pretty soon it's going to be a torrid affair, and I'll act like I know nothing about it when it's in plain sight,_ Kate acknowledged. Tears pricked her eyes once more and she tried to regain her notorious Brooklyn composure to avoid further heartbreak.

"I-It's too late, Spot, t-too late. Let me go!" she yelled, starting to run across the threshold between love and commitment and anguish and regret. She wanted to turn back, but she knew her mind would not agree to it. Spot was trotting, almost casually beside her hurried gait.

"But why now, Katherine? Why? Don't ya know I love ya?" Kate halted for an instant and gazed upon him, her searing eyes falling upon him in anger.

"Then why didn't you tell me that around _Kennedy_? Why didn't you pull away from that kiss I saw? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER YOU LOVED ME?!?" She screamed, her wrath flowing like a rapid-moving river. Spot appeared as if a non-perceptible blade had penetrated him. He felt that way as well. He recoiled from her glare and his immortally blue eyes dropped to the bridge's ground.

__

She saw me, he thought, agonized. _She saw dat kiss when I didn't even do anything!_

"That's what I thought," she snapped. Kate was approximately halfway over the bridge and persisted moving slowly.

"Katherine Turner, I love you, " Spot said, accentuating the last three words.

"It's too late…" she whispered as she began to run._ I want him to keep going. I want to perceive an incentive as to on whose account I should stick around and be oblivious to all that's utterly on every side of me. Don't I? Then why am I running from this place- from him?_ She interrogated herself.

"It's _nevah_ too late, Katherine!" he screamed out, his emotion exploding from the identical lips that had dishonored Kate that very day. He silenced. Inquisitive, Kate turned around and saw him running to her a second time. "Heah," Spot proclaimed, handing her an object. Her view raised to meet his. He had presented her with his slingshot. She looked down and saw his name scrawled on the handgrip in black paint. The name that she had become so devotedly attached to in the past year. She stared at him, sobs racking her body as she turned to depart from her love, clasping her winter coat and satchel closer to her.

__

It's never too late. His words resounded in her head.

"I love ya, Katherine!" he shouted as she disappeared from range of sight through the falling snow._ She's gone, _he thought, _but Kennedy's still heah. Jus' wait 'til Kate heahs about dis._ Just as it occurred with Kate, his response transformed to fury and he stormed back to the lodging house, and for the first time in his entire life, he felt the coldness of winter.


	5. The Dreading

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: 1900's in New York

Summary: Spot and West get into a HUGE fight. West leaves for Manhattan and tries to take her friend, Kennedy, with her. Kennedy refuses and stays in Brooklyn. West starts to date Jack even though she knows that she'll ALWAYS love Spot. Spot gets jealous of her dating HIS best friend, so HE starts dating HER best friend. AND! - In the middle of all this chaos a mysterious person from the "Joel's" past arrives!

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. (I wish I owned Spot! ) Please do not plagiarize! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, and Kennedy Shefford/Stripes, Sage D'Ancanto/Demure.

Thank you: Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and many others for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback! Also thanks to "Stripes" and "Demure" for letting me use them in my story!

Chapter 4

* * *

West Turner entered the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House in tears. Racetrack Higgins dashed to her side to see what was wrong. The short Italian with curly brown hair was smoking a cigar that he had most likely swindled. He was one of her greatest friends other than Jack Kelly. The Manhattan boys treated her like a younger sister and were severely over-protective. Therefore, they over-reacted to anything that befell to her.

"Tell me what happened," Race gently ordered, sitting her down on the lobby's sofa. The lodging house was the equivalent to Brooklyn's, but seemed less intimidating. West snuffled, trying hard to be strong.

"It's Spot. It's Spot an' dat goil… that goil, Stripes." Race calmed her down and made her coffee. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, but it was gloomy, dark, and still snowing. Jack's head shot up when he heard the younger brunette's name.

"What 'bout Stripes?" West rolled her eyes and walked up the series of steps to the bunkroom, not bringing her now chilled beverage with her. Most of the boys were outdoors selling the noon edition, but evidently a small number had completed beforehand. Jack advised them to leave and observed West move to a bunk and start to unpack. West knew that there was _always_ an unoccupied bunk detained for the one and only Spot Conlon. She was rampageous about how so many numerous people would just do as he desired because of fright. She turned to Jack and Race, who stared at each other, bewildered.

"She did it ta him- it was her! She _corrupted_ him!"

"Huh?" was all the two achieved in saying.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Start dat again?" Jack asked.

"I was at Mel's when I saw da two bein' all cuddly. Then she _kissed_ him! Do ya undahstand!" Race laughed and waved the thought off.

"He pulled away at least… didn't he?" Race inquired uncertainly. Jack looked on with optimism. It was no mystery that he was infatuated with the girl he saved on Spot's birthday. West shook her head ruefully.

"Kin I be alone, guys? Please?" She mumbled. They left her to her own contemplating. She curled up on her current and abrasive mattress and breathed in ardently. Unlike the other girl newsies, she was not seen wearing skirts. She wore Spot's additional set of clothing. Kate didn't know the significance in it up till she inhaled the scent of smoke, liquor, and newspaper ink. She started weeping and grasped the slingshot to her chest, near her heart that was sluggishly wrenching to pieces- bit by bit.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that was so short you guys! R&R! (Read and review!) 


	6. Author's Note Again!

A/N (Author's Note):

So sorry, you guys! I have another A/N! I wanted to say sorry for the short chapter before. There is also a change in the plot: Spot and West get into a HUGE fight over Stripes. West leaves for Manhattan. Stripes likes Spot (obviously) and stays in Brooklyn, but are her intents as good as we thought, or does she want to take Brooklyn for Queens? West starts to date Jack even though she knows that she'll ALWAYS love Spot. Spot gets jealous of her dating HIS best friend, so HE starts dating Stripes to get West mad. AND.... AND!- In the middle of all this chaos, from "Joel's" past arrives!

My friend, Earth-Water-Wind-Fire [580004], just started here. She likes X-Men: The Movie. Help her out when you can!

I'm having a bit of a writer's block at the moment (which means a cement wall in my mind), so the next chapter will come up as soon as I can get it.

Love you all,

Oracle

Also, check out my site: http:www.geocities.com/brooklyngurly2000


	7. Fake Smiles and Decieving Eyes

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: 1900's in New York

Summary: Spot and West get into a HUGE fight. West leaves for Manhattan and tries to take her friend, Kennedy, with her. Kennedy refuses and stays in Brooklyn. West starts to date Jack even though she knows that she'll ALWAYS love Spot. Spot gets jealous of her dating HIS best friend, so HE starts dating HER best friend. AND! - In the middle of all this chaos a mysterious person from the "Joel's" past arrives!

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. (I wish I owned Spot! ) Please do not plagiarize! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, and Kennedy Shefford/Stripes, Sage D'Ancanto/Demure.

Thank you: Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and many others for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback! Also thanks to "Stripes" and "Demure" for letting me use them in my story!

Chapter 5

* * *

Spot stormed into the lodging house, full of vicious rage. He slammed the door, hoping no one would disturb him, when he heard a featherweight knock on the entrance.

"What kin ya possibly want now?" he spitefully asked the unknown person behind the halfway-opened door. A brunette head poked in innocently.

"Umm… Spot, it's me, Stripes. Kin I… umm… come in?" Her heart drummed more rapidly as his icy blue glower landed on her soft cinnamon eyes.

"Ya know, youse is da one who started all o' dis. I shouldn't even be lettin' ya in my Lodgin' House!" he established, gritting his teeth.

"I know. I'm so sawry. I didn't mean what I said back dere. She's a good goil an' I guess I jus'…" she deliberated.

"Yeah? Ya don't even know her! Well, now she's gone no thanks ta you. Da one poison in my life dat I truly evah loved is gone. How do ya think I'm gonna deal wit dat?" Stripes stared down at an imaginary speck on the floor and shuffled her feet. Then she mumbled something inarticulate and tried to untangle an invisible knot in her shoulder-length chestnut hair. "What'd ya say ta me?" She looked up at him, matching the intensity of Spot's glare.

"I said, 'Youse is bettah off without her anyway!'" Stripes exclaimed vehemently.

"Wha'd ya mean, 'bettah off without her?' She was everything to me -no, she _was_ my everything. Now she's left me!"

"See? Ya've gone soft on us- all of us. Even Queens hoid about your 'change.' That's what I wanted to talk about." Spot looked confused. Stripes' eyes looked sad for a moment and sat down on Spot's bed. The aged mattress slouched under her weight and squeaked. "There's been news. News I hoid." Spot crossed his arms over his chest and stood with one raised eyebrow.

"Really? Well, now, I wondah how I didn't heah dis from my lil boidies from all ovah."

"It's 'cause dey was all too scared ta tell ya." He fumed and groaned.

"Tell me _what_, exactly?" Stripes twiddled her thumbs and looked up tentatively. Spot's cold blue eyes were boring into her head, always seeking the truth. Of course she couldn't hide it from him. Who could? Stripes knew how lucky West was from that moment on.

"When Jimmy hoid dat youse gone soft 'cause o' your goil, he thought it a poifect opportunity to take ovah Brooklyn. Ya know, 'cause everyone knows, dat Brooklyn is da most powahful borough in all o' New York, right?" Spot nodded, smirked and told her to keep on going; his ego never failed him. "He figured dat he would send someone ta corrupt everythin', get on da inside-dat poison was me. 'Cept, when Ise got heah, youse all saved me life, an' I could nevah do anythin' to someone dat I owed so much to. Plus you were cute." She gave him her best irresistible smile and winked, but Spot Conlon was not smiling back.

"It was moah Jacky-boy savin' ya den us," he stated, knowing he was right.

"So I couldn't do it. I've been plannin' all dis time. An' I was supposed ta turn ya inta da ruthless, cruel, man ya used ta be. Everythin' went as planned an' everythin', but when West left, you gave a diff'rent reaction den what I thought. Foist of all, I could actually _see_ your reaction,' she laughed sardonically. "Well, anyway, I jus' came ta ask for your forgiveness. I guess I should be goin' now, seein' as how you're upset wit me an' all." Stripes stood up and her eyes locked with Spot's. She looked away abruptly, embarrassed, and reached for the door handle. Before she got an opportunity to turn it, a larger palm came down on top of Stripes', preventing her from twisting the knob. She glanced up into azure eyes and she felt goosebumps rise along her arms and her cheeks turning pink as Spot moved closer. As he closed the space in between them, Spot inched his face nearer to the younger girl's and he whispered into her ear.

"You're forgiven." She smiled and he kissed her softly on the mouth and stood back. Stripes let herself out of the leader's room and headed to the sick bay where she was staying. She closed the door behind her and leaned upon it, tilting her head back. She closed her eyes and sighed. The slowly, a sly smirk crawled across her face and her deceiving eyes glittered in the candlelight.

* * *

West Turner came down the old wooden stairs of the Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House with red, puffy eyes. She sniffed and looked around. Everyone had gone to Tibby's Diner for dinner except for Jack Kelly and Racetrack Higgins, who were waiting for her. Race peered up from lighting his cigar and took a long draught of smoke into his lungs. The short Italian boy looked over to the taller brown-haired boy and exhaled. Jack gave West an once-over and cleared his throat.

"Umm… so, West, do ya mind tellin' us what all dis 'corruption' is? 'Cause me an' Race, wese a bit confused a da moment." She snuffled again and nodded her head solemnly.

"Ya, shoah. But on one condition, 'Kay?" She wiped her eyes on her sleeves of Spot's shirt and breathed in. Her eyes started to water again, so Jack pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.

"Whatevah youse want," Race replied. West tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I don't want to see Spot Conlon _ever_ when I'm heah." Race and Jack looked at each other. Jack put a supportive hand around his friend's shoulders. He was starting to see her in a whole different light ever since she ran into his Lodging House crying.

"You know he's gonna come lookin' fer ya, right?"

"Yeah, I know," West said dejectedly as the three friends walked to dinner in silence.

Racetrack, Jack, and West walked into Tibby's with pretend grins on their faces. All of the Manhattan Newsboys were there. From Skittery to Snipeshooter, and from Bumlets to Mush, these newsies were a diverse group of boys. They had also just received a girl newsie who was only seven, but utterly adorable and darling.

"Hey, everybody! It's da infamous West Toinah!" West blushed and glared at Mush, a curly haired boy with big brown eyes.

"Ah, shut your mouth, Mush. It's not like you ain't infamous eithah… fer datin' a different goil every week!"

"Oohhhh…" the whole restaurant taunted as the playful banter went on for a few more minutes. The three were finally seated and the food came.

"So, umm, West… wheah's Spot on dis lovely evenin'?" Crutchy asked. West laughed and brushed her black hair out of her eyes.

"I have a feelin' ha won't be comin' 'round heah no moah… git what I'm sayin', Crutch?" Race replied, elbowing the skinny boy with a little more power than you're supposed to nudge an impaired person with. Crutchy obviously didn't get it when he looked at them blankly.

"Why not? Wheah is da notorious Spot Conlon goin' fer poker night den?" All eyes turned to West.

"Ise left him… in Brooklyn." The diner went into a sudden uproar and questions got piled onto the petite girl like a load of bricks.

"Why'd you leave him?"

"What happened?"

"If he did anythin' ta hoit ya, I'll…"

"You ain't gonna git your hands on 'im! Not if _I_ git ta him foist!" West's head was spinning out of control. Jack peered at her through the mass of yelling bodies and stood on the table.

"Would y'all jus' SHUDDUP!" The whole room got silent and Jack sighed. "West'll tell ya what happened if y'all jus' sit down an' ask 'er one question at a time," he said, catching the grateful look on her face. "All Ise knows is dat she came inta da Lodgin' House today from Brooklyn, in da snow, mind you, cryin' her poor eyes out. Now you all need ta show a lil respect to da lady. She's been through hell an' back today." They began around the room, pointing to people who had their hands raised. As she told her tragedy, boys were starting to shout things like, 'I'll git him fer ya!' 'Ise get Stripes aftah Spot's done usin' her!' or 'Ise gonna punch his face in!' After finishing her affliction, she told the newsies that they didn't need to do anything to Spot or Stripes, because there was nothing they could do-the damage had already been done. Her only request was that she was not to see anyone from Brooklyn unless it was her brother, Snaps, or Tinge.

Everyone walked in a big group around her, being extra careful not to mention the Brooklyn Leader in any of their conversations. That challenge made it very difficult to talk about anything, so they all remained in an awkward silence. The quiet was so loud that it sounded like an ocean roaring into their ears. Finally, West couldn't take it anymore and spoke.

"You guys don't gotta wait fer me, go on ahead!" she said with a fake grin that turned into a grimace.

"Youse gonna be alright?" Race asked.

"Yeah, jus' fine. Now go!" They both laughed and Race ran off to join the others, leaving footprints in the fresh snow.

"Hey, Skits! Wait up!" West giggled and felt a hand hold hers. Despite the cold, she warmed up immediately. She looked up into chocolate eyes and a charming smile instead of blue eyes and a cunning smirk.

"Did Race jus' run out on ya?" Jack said jokingly, tipping his cowboy hat to her. West pouted.

"Yep. Now Ise gotta walk ta Pokah Night at da Lodgin' House all by me lonesome!"

"Not anymore, ya don't." West stopped and imitated to look confused at Jack.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout, Kelly?"

"Ise sayin', ya don't gotta be alone in all o' dis, West."

"I know. I got you, me family, the boys, an' some o' Brooklyn." West knew that's not what he meant, but she wanted to avoid the subject. Jack gazed at her seriously this time and exhaled.

"Look, Ise want ya to be my goil." West cringed at the words. "I know it's fast an' all, but when I saw you runnin' inta my Lodgin' House wit snow blowin' around ya, I knew I had to help ya. I've liked you fer a long time, but I didn't go fer ya, 'cause I knew Spot would butcher me. But now you're outta his grasp, an' I don't wanna loose da opportunity."

"I dunno if Ise ready yet, Jack. An' I don't see how dis is gonna help eithah." Jack hung his head. "Ya know I'd still love Spot even if I was your goil, right?"

"Yeah… but Ise jus' wanna see what Spot gets that makes him gloat. What you feel like. What _he's_ done to deserve you." West was truly touched.

"I'll have to think on that, Cowboy." Jack nodded.

"Well, let's go den!" The two walked hand-in-hand, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched.

* * *

A girl with red hair and a freckled face ran down the alleyway and stopped in front of a shadowed figure. Her breath was coming out in puffs of smoke from the chilly air.

"So, what do ya have fer me, Miss Irish Flame?" the man said in a smooth voice. The girl smirked and held her coat tighter to her.

"Don't Ah get a hello er somethin'?" Flame asked, a playful frown coming across her tan face.

"No, but ya git my thanks aftah ya tell me what I want ta know, _Edana_" he replied, using her true Irish name. She harrumphed and put her arms on her hips.

" Och, here's Spot Conlon-leadah o' Brooklyn. He's the man wid da biggest fame, attetude, terretory, an' ego in all o' New York."

"You got dat right, now spill." Spot stepped out into the luminescence. He had his undershirt unbuttoned halfway under his jacket and his hair was tousled. He had obviously been drinking a bit too much, but not enough to be severely drunk. Spot Conlon was arrogant, but smart, and he knew when and where his limits were. True, he stepped over them at some points, but he always sorted them right.

"Ah saw yer lass and that Kelly character talking on the way back tae the Lodging House. Jack asked her tae be his girl even though he knows she'll always love ye. Isn't that romantic?" Spot snorted and rolled his eyes.

"She kin love me all she wants, but I don't love her. I got me a new goil anyway," Spot growled.

"Spot, stop kidding yerself. Ye love 'er an' ye always will." Flame started to walk away and Spot had to jog to catch up to her.

"No, really! I got a new goil. You two would get along just grandly. Her name's Stripes. She got her nickname from all her different color moods," he laughed and Flame slowed down to walk along with him. "You are a lot like your brothah, ya know dat?" Now it was Flame's turn to roll her emerald eyes.

"Ye _always_ say I'm so much like Flicker. But just by looks-Nae by _anythin'_ else. If I were Flicker, I wouldn't have given up _Manhattan_ tae Jack." They walked in a comfortable silence for a while until Flame broke it with her light Irish accent. "Ye two are gan tae kill each other by doing this, ye know, me lad."

"What're ya goin' on 'bout now?"

"Ye and Stripes, West an' Kelly. Et's like you're both doing et on purpose. If I know anythin', et's matters of the heart. An' Ah kin tell ye this: Whatever each of ye is tryin' tae do, et will nae work."

"Neithah of us are tryin' ta do anythin'!" They reached the Brooklyn doors and Spot shook his informant's hand, at the same time giving her two pennies. "Thanks, boidie. Find out anythin' else, ya tell me, okay?" Flame nodded and headed back to Battery in Manhattan. "Well, at least I don't _think_ any o' us are tryin' ta do anythin'…" Spot mumbled when the Irish girl was out of sight. He lit up a cigarette and took a long drag and exhaled slowly. He sauntered to the door and tossed it open, allowing it to shut loudly. Everyone's head popped up, knowing what was about to happen. Stripes casually walked up to him and kissed his cheek with a grin.

"Saddle up, boys. Wese goin' ta Manhattan ta play us some Pokah."

* * *

A/N: Hey you guys! Read and Review! BTW, Battery in Manhattan is a small borough on Manhattan Island. The Bronx, Queens, Brooklyn, Staten Island, and Manhattan are the actual MAJOR boroughs of New York. Irish Flame's real name, _Edana_ means 'flame' in Irish Gaelic. I tried to get her accent right, but you know how it is. Hope you liked it!  
  
Check out my other stories too!  
www.geocities.com/brooklyngurly2000  
  



	8. All Talk, No Action

Author: Brooklyn Oracle

Genre: Romance/Drama and Fiction

Setting: 1900's in New York

Summary: Spot and West get into a HUGE fight. West leaves for Manhattan and tries to take her friend, Kennedy, with her. Kennedy refuses and stays in Brooklyn. West starts to date Jack even though she knows that she'll ALWAYS love Spot. Spot gets jealous of her dating HIS best friend, so HE starts dating HER best friend. AND! - In the middle of all this chaos a mysterious person from the "Joel's" past arrives!

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. (I wish I owned Spot! ) Please do not plagiarize! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, and Kennedy Shefford/Stripes, Sage D'Ancanto/Demure.

Thank you: Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and many others for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback! Also thanks to "Stripes" and "Demure" for letting me use them in my story!

Chapter 6

* * *

The Manhattan Newsboys Lodging House was crowded and loud. Everyone was there. Poker Night was one of those nights where you see friends you thought you lost forever, or hook up with the person you destined to be with. The Bronx, Staten Island, Columbia Morning Side, Harlem, Upper West Side, Upper East Side, all three Midtowns, Murrey Hills, Chelsea, Flat Iron, West Village, Soho, East Village, Gramercy, Tribeca, Lower East Side, and Battery were present - all the boroughs except for Brooklyn and Queens. West was telling an old folk legend to the younger children in the infirmary. Younger kids from different precincts, Snipeshooter, Boots, Les, and the girl, who came to be known as Cerise or Cherry, were gathered around West Turner. They were huddled on one bunk, whispering excitedly. From an outsider's perspective, it looked like they were in a totally different world, away from the din of the other rooms and the lower floor. Jack Kelly was leaning against the doorframe when he slinked up behind West. The kids giggled and he put his fingers to his lips. They quieted and their attention went back to the older girl with black shiny hair.

"…So den, da mighty Dragon flew up ta da sky, afraid o' da watah. Dat's how he got stuck up there, as our constellation, Draco."

"What kind o' baloney are ya puttin' in our future age's heads?" he asked teasingly, his brown eyes shining.

"I'm tellin' dem a story. Wanna join?" she said loudly above the racket in the floors above and below them.

"Nah, come out and play pokah wit us!" he said pulling on her hand. West left the children to play in the sick bay and went into the jam-packed bunkroom. The room was stuffy because of all the people and the roaring fireplace. Many of the newsies had brought their girlfriends. They were all huddled at a table giggling, gossiping, and whispering.

"Heya, West!"

"West, ovah heah!"  
Random voices called out to her. She waved and took off her hat. Jack sat down at a table with Race, Kid Blink, and a few others she didn't know. Introductions were made and the game began. West sat out the round and perched on Jack's knee with his arm around her waist. All thoughts about Brooklyn and their disreputable leader were pushed out of her head. Several newsies looked at each other knowingly and initiated the game.

"Well, fellas, let's git started," Jack said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. Racetrack, as always, dealt the cards to the players and the competition began. Jack winked at West and showed her his hand. "Wish me luck," he requested of her.

"You don't need it," she replied, kissing him soundly. Beers and drinks were passed around and cigar smoke filled the room. Yelling and laughing were also of the plenty. Three people had already lost and Race, Kid Blink, Jack, and the leader of Battery called Slope, were still playing. Jack was very close to a flush. He had a six, seven, eight, and king of hearts. Jack and Blink eventually folded, losing a couple pennies each. Slope and Race were left to play it out. Inevitably, Racetrack won, as usual, and honored his Poker Champion title.

"You're too full o' yerself, Racetrack," Skittery said. Race just laughed.

"An' who's da one who talks ta 'imself in da mirror every mornin'?" he joked causing the bunkroom to roar. Skittery just ignored Racetrack and went to talk to other people. Everyone wandered around watching various poker games.

"Jack! Jack!" Mush yelled. He was breathing hard as he ran up the stairs. Everyone turned around to watch.

"Heya, Mush. What's up?" he asked, grinning. He had just won back some money from playing a game with several other leaders. Usually Spot would have won, but Jack was the winner this time. West greeted Mush as well.

"Jack! Brooklyn's heah!" Jack's smile went away. He jogged to the front door with each person following behind him. West following closely behind Jack, gripped Race's arm tightly.

"Princess, ya might wanna let go o' my arm befoah ya cut da coiculation outta it." West loosened her grasp and looked apologetic. Outside, Spot, Stripes, and the whole of Brooklyn waited in the snow. They looked very intimidating. Their faces were shadowed from the street lamp and they looked quite serious. Spot stood ahead of all of them with his polished wooden cane and an arm around Stripe's shoulder. West wrapped her coat even tighter around herself.

"Ise sawry, Race. It's jus' dat I'm scared. Who knows what Spot's plannin' ta do?" Race patted her jacketed back reassuringly.

* * *

"Whad do ya want, Spot," Jack demanded, pointing threateningly.

"The boys an' me jus' wanted ta play a lil pokah, dat's all, Jacky-boy," Spot said smoothly, tossing his cane up in the air and catching it.

"Youse ain't gonna play pokah heah, Spot." Spot feigned shock while Stripes sniggered.

"Oh, really? Really?"

"Yeah, really, Conlon. Once youse was done wit West, Manhattan was done wit you. Same wit Queens," Jack said coldly glaring at Stripes who frowned. West treaded to his side.

"Don't do this because of me, Jack! It's not worth it!" she whispered, tears threatening to spill out. West angrily wiped them away.

"You _are_ worth it, West." Spot coughed loudly and held his hands out.

"What do ya think you're doin', West. Git outta dis. Dis id between me an' da Cowboy," Spot shouted. West glowered at him.

"Anythin' dat has ta do wit me boy, has ta do wit me!" she yelled. Spot really looked offended now.

"So dis is how it is? Youse left me fer Cowboy?" he asked.

"No… I left you because of you," she said unemotionally, not dropping her mask.

"Oh…" came from the onlookers. Spot sneered at them and Stripes did too.

"All o' youse… are ya toining your backs on Brooklyn?" An immediate silence fell over the crowd. "I thought so."

"Actually, Spot, we are," said Slope, striding out behind some people with a coat around his shoulder.

"The Bronx are too," added Morte, the leader.

"And Staten Island!"

"Harlem!"

"Upper East an' West!"

"Midtown!"

"Chelsea ain't wit you no moah!"

"Neithah is Murrey Hills."

"Or Flat Iron!"

"West an' East Village are wit you, Jack!"

"Gramercy too!" Everyone shouted and yelled their loyalty to Manhattan. The only one's that didn't were Tribeca and Lower East Side. Jack turned to their leaders, Dante and Lucio.

"Go on, git!" Jack exclaimed. The two districts went to stand behind Brooklyn. "Dere ya have it, Conlon. Manhattan an' Brooklyn ain't allies no moah."

"Who says we evah were?" Spot said glacially.

"Yeah, Spot! Youse all talk an' no action!" Pie Eater snarled from the back of the crowd.

"Yeah? You wanna see some action, huh?" he demanded, but shook his head after. "C'mon. Let's get outta heah," he called to his boys. They turned to leave, but Spot charged back at Jack, catching him unaware. A circle formed around the fighting two, pushing West into the rear of the throng of people.

"Move outta da way!" she cried while launching herself to the center. Since she was no longer the co-leader of Brooklyn, the boys didn't respect her as much and she had problems getting through.

"Need help?" Kid Blink shouted behind her.

"Yeah, thank you!" Kid Blink hesitated.

"You don't got your accent no moah," he observed.

"I'll explain later," she replied sincerely. She reached the middle. Jack was on the ground and Spot was standing, furious. Jack already didn't stand a chance since he was caught by surprise at first, and he wasn't as good of a fighter as Spot was. In fact, no one expected Spot to loose him temper the way he did because Spot had _never_ lost his temper like that before. That's how they knew it was serious. Jack was on his back, had a bloody lip and nose and was holding his right side. Spot kicked Jack's ribs again.

"Had 'nuff, Jacky-boy?" Spot said innocently. "Or would ya like some more action!" Spot yelled to the crowd.

"JACK!" West cried, seeing him in the state he was. Spot stopped and looked up to her glaring face. Her clear blue eyes were clouded with disappointment and wet with tears. The Brooklyn leader watched as she got on her knees to check Jack.

"I'm okay…" he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Blink, Skittery! Get him out of here." There were murmurs of 'where's her accent'.

"Jack! Jack, git up," Blink and Skittery said as they hoisted Jack on their shoulders and carried him to the Lodging House lobby. The newsies quieted once West stood and faced Spot. For the first time that night, Spot looked panicked. He didn't expect West to do something that might make him look bad in front of the districts.

All the emotions she had been bottling up that day exploded into a long passionate speech about her insecurities and thoughts.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU, SPOT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE THIS! I BROKE UP BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT LITTLE JEZEBEL OF YOURS! THAT'S RIGHT, STRIPES! OR SHOULD I SAY _KENNEDY_? SPOT, I'VE DEALT WITH ALL YOU'RE PROBLEMS, ATTITUDE, TEEITORY ISSUES, AND YOUR REPUTATION WITH YOU, BUT WHEN I ASK YOU TO DEAL WITH MINE, YOU RUN AWAY LIKE A DAMN COWARD. I WAS EVERYTHING THAT YOU WANTED ME TO BE – I EVEN HAD TWO PERSONALITIES TO UPHOLD, ALL FOR YOU! NOW YOU TELL ME, DO YOU _WANT_ TO CAME OFF AS A DECIEVENG LYING SCOUNDREL?" she screamed, her voice cracking at the end and tears streaming down her face The cold weather didn't help either. Her nose was as red as ever, her eyes bloodshot, and her face felt numb. "You tell me then, if anything we did meant anything, _anything_, to you," she said more silently. Spot quietly looked away, uncomfortable. "And the winning question is, do you still love me? Have you ever?" Spot stared directly into her eyes. West could tell that in his cerulean eyes, she was still his Kate forever, but his eyes were the solitary things betraying his genuine soul and sentiment. Undertones moved through the masses like wild fire at the scene lay before them.

"I ain't comin' off as da lyin' coward, _Katherine_, you are. You jus' told us dat you had two different characters, so half da time youse was lyin' and da othah time youse was tellin' da truth. You weren't everythin' I wanted, 'cause obviously you're not da one next ta me, like Stripes heah is. Stripes ain't da Jezebel, youse is. Foist wit your fathah, den dumpin' me an' headin' it off wit Kelly right aftah. Yeah, I know 'bout it. My boidies been choipin' in mah ear. Now Ise gonna tell you, so you listen. It meant nothin'. Youse was jus' anothah goil, anothah night. I helped your brothah an' that's it. You were jus' somethin' I had ta do on the way. I never did, an' will nevah, love you, Katherine Toinah," he cruelly said and remained as calm as ever. Kate dropped her act and strode straight up to him.

A resounding slap the gasps filled the deafening silence. Kate had smacked Spot across the cheek. Spot's hand reflexively raised to his jaw where the force of the blow had caught him unaware. He couldn't even feel it. Spot wished he could though. The pain on his cheek would keep his mind off the ache in his heart. He wanted to feel like what she did didn't make him feel horrible. Kate sobbed and spun to go, but ran at Spot just before she reached the Lodging House's entrance. Many onlookers held her back, but it did not stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs and crying her heart out.

"I HATE YOU!!!" the restrained Kate shouted. Snow floated around her head. She still looked beautiful when her nose was pink and teardrops fell out of her icy eyes. Eyes that were so much like Spot's. "LET ME GO!" I HATE YOU!"

Spot left and said his goodbye to Tribeca and Lower East Side. He told the rest of Brooklyn to go ahead and they obeyed. Several who were close to West and thought her a companion, shot Spot many aggrieved and disgusted looks. Stripes gave Spot a kiss and left with the others. He crossed the Brooklyn Bridge with his thoughts._ Why did I do dat? Why am I lyin' ta myself - ta Kate? Why did I say dose things ta make her hoit even moah? Why, why, why?_ Spot thought to himself. The incident kept replaying in his mind. How much he tormented Kate was imprinted in his mind until the end of time.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!!!" a restrained Kate shouted. Snow floated around her head. She still looked beautiful when her nose was pink and teardrops fell out of her icy eyes. Eyes that were so much like Spot's. "LET ME GO!" I HATE YOU!"

* * *

__

Spot reached the middle of the Brooklyn Bridge and looked over his shoulder at Manhattan, where the love of his life now was. At that exact same place, she had left him. He had given her his very first slingshot. How could that mean nothing? How could he lie like that to her? Everything _was_ nothing until her. Spot looked down at the spot where they had stood hours before, where he had told her it was never too late. The fearless Brooklyn leader, for the foremost time in his life, felt alone and lost. He sank to his knees in the snow and screamed for the whole world to hear his anguish, suffering, and distress. He had said 'it was never too late', but now it seemed like was.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I had major blockage for some time, but I managed to scrap some emotional good stuff together! Tell me if you liked it please! I added the little part about the constellation because everyone knows how much I _love_ Tom Felton. Dante (Tribeca's leader) means strong in Italian and Lucio (Lower East Side's leader) means light. Read and Review! 


	9. Faith In Horses

A/N: These characters belong to Disney© Incorporate. (I wish I owned Spot! ) Please do not plagiarize! I do not own any of the characters except for West/Kate Turner, Blue/Aaron Turner, Crest, Snaps/Chris Turner, Trey Turner, Helena Turner, Heath Conlon, Joel Conlon, Tina Conlon, Joel/Spot's mother, Kinks, Leg, Morey, Paw, Spinner, South, Ready, Quickie, and Tinge, Mel's Diner, and Kennedy Shefford/Stripes, Isabel Cabrera/Demure.

Thank you: Thanks to Mister B. who made us watch this movie in music class. Thanks to my family, friends, and many others for supporting me. Thanks to Gabriel Damon for being so darn good looking and for inspiring me to write about this character. Thanks to everyone. Please give me feedback! Also thanks to "Stripes" and "Demure" for letting me use them in my story!

Chapter 7

* * *

Spot Conlon spent the next two days sulking in his bedroom at the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House. It was Christmas Eve and half of his newsies had left him for Battery, Manhattan, or the other neighboring boroughs-Even his best friend, Snaps Turner, who was West's older brother. Tribeca and Lower East Side were also starting to doubt Spot's reliance and many of their own moved as well.

Spot yawned and stretched his arms over his head.Spot ran a hand through his light brown hair and yawned. He crept stealthily out of bed so he wouldn't wake his girlfriend, Stripes Shefford, and pulled on his suspenders and quickly washed up in the bathroom. He finished getting dressed and put his finishing touches on; his new slingshot from his birthday, a gold-topped wooden cane, and his cap. He looked himself in the mirror and frowned. He always thought he looked intimidating, but he seemed vulnerable nowadays. Spot shrugged it off, staring into his own fierce blue eyes.

Spot finally came out and saw Red, the Lodging House's keeper, staring at him through gray old eyes and steel-rimmed glasses while he was keeping the warm fireplace going.

"'Bout time, Spot," he growled. Red's glasses were on the tip of his nose and his gray grizzly hair was all over. He had come to enjoy the rough, rowdy Brooklyn newsies. Everyone knew them as the tough street kids they were, but Red knew a whole different side of the family-torn, abused, and hurt children. They were loveable and very honest. They only did the things they did to show they held the power. He also knew the burden and pressure of being Brooklyn's leader and pitied Spot's rough situation and circumstances. The first time Red saw West Turner, he knew that she and Spot were meant to be together. "I would've left by now if I didn't own dis joint." Spot glared in return and stalked to the lobby. There, Dante, the Tribeca leader, and Lucio, the Lower Eat Side leader, stood conversing silently. When Spot entered the room, the two looked up and smiled at him - not a nice kind of smile, but a wicked smile. Their smiles contradicted the friendly glittering decorations Spot had allowed to be put up this year. The younger children had begged and begged until he gave in. The blue ornaments on their small tree reminded him of West's eyes. Two boys had also said that, making him think about it every time he passed the ornaments or under the mistletoe.

"Mornin' Spot. I'm shoah ya slept well?" Dante asked. His long black hair shadowed his chocolate eyes and face as he spoke, making him look almost sinister against his tan skin. Dante had come from South America with his brother, now known as Bumlets, when they were children. Dante abandoned his brother at the age of six and Bumlets had ended up in Manhattan's Lodging House and the two no longer acknowledged each other.

"Actually, Dante, I didn't sleep," Spot replied spit-shaking with the leader and faking a laugh to be in good graces.

"You thought dis through den, I suppose?" Lucio asked, shaking hands as well. Lucio, the exact opposite in looks of Dante, was cruel and second most reputable from Spot. He had come from Italy and had been Spot's close friend for a while before there was an issue of trust that came between them. Lucio came from a well-bred family, but rebelled and was left in New York to fend for himself. He had sharp, fine, aristocratic features along with pale skin. Lucio's white-blonde hair was short and left him looking almost nobleman-like. Both leaders were very well built and known for their brutality, savageness, and fierce strategy in gang warfare. Most of their newsies were the same way too; a lot of Spot's boys had come from Tribeca or the Lower East Side, but had become tired of Dante and Lucio's ways.

"Yes, I've thought 'bout it. Listen, dis isnt' such a good idea, Lucio," Spot reasoned. He didn't want to have to see his best friends and love of his life suffer He didn't show it, but the last thing he wanted to do was get in a gang war against Manhattan and its allies. Most all boroughs were frightened of Brooklyn, Manhattan, and Bronx, but with Bronx and Manhattan on one side, the odds were two against one. Tribeca and Lower East Side knew Brooklyn was powerful, but not as much with Manhattan on the other side. Dante and Lucio saw this as a chance to claim Brooklyn.

"Youse tryin ta back out on dis, Conlon?" Dante seethed.

"I ain't backin' outta anythin', boys. Ise just don't wanna git involved in a war, dat's all." The two had heard of the Queens' leader's plan to overthrow Spot and planned to make it there before he did.

"We kin git Jimmy from Queens ta help out," Lucio suggested. Spot looked at him unbelievably.

"Seriously? Are ya tryin' ta git my goil killed? Jimmy's aftah Stripes!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down, Spot. Maybe we can git the two ta talk things out. We're gonna need all de help we kin git." Spot nodded in defeat while Red went upstairs to wake up the remaining Newsies. Stripes was the first to come down, ready for another cold day.

"'Mornin', Spot, Lucio, Dante," she said cheerily while pouring them all a mug of fresh coffee. "What's new?" she asked, kissing Spot on the cheek before sitting next to him on the tattered couch.

"We need ya ta talk it out wit Jimmy," Lucio replied, sipping his drink carefully, waiting to gage Stripe's reaction.

"What? Spot! Jimmy would've expected me ta ovah rule ya by now! What should I say?" Stripes cried, putting her face in her hands, pretending to be distraught. In reality, she was hiding her large grin that threatened to expose her double bluff. She had told Spot a month before that Jimmy had forced her to come to Brooklyn to take over. That built up his trust in her. Then she had told him that she had known his sister, Tina. That made him envy her, wanting to know everything about her. It drove West insane, and Stripes knew it. It was just as she planned. Of course, after 'talking it out with Jimmy' she _would_, indeed, take over Brooklyn- for Jimmy. Stripes thought it would be no sweat. But something changed her in the little time period – it had actually happened when she first arrived, frozen in the snow. Stripes had heard _his_ voice call out to her. The voice belonged to Jack Kelly. The warmth that radiated from him was one she had never known, and she had liked it. The deceitful brunette had felt it everywhere she went with the Brooklyn and Manhattan Newsies and it _had_ changed her. She found it more difficult everyday to betray these people. She had never felt 'the warmth' from Jimmy, who had _told_ her that he loved her, and she definitely didn't feel it from Spot. Stripes knew that Spot was only going out with her because he wanted to make West jealous. And West was only going out with Jack because she knew it would make Spot jealous. _It's for Jimmy,_ she convinced herself. _Jimmy loves me and I'm doing this for Jimmy!_ The mantra she had used over and over again repeatedly the past few weeks was not going to fail her now. Stripes looked back up at her boyfriend who seemed to sincerely care about her.

"You'll be okay," he said looking into her amber eyes. "Just lie ta him. Tell him ya have me wrapped around your lil' fingah!" he said laughing, trying valiantly to cheer her.

"Okay," she grinned meekly.

"Atta girl!" Dante said, patting her soundly on the back. "Lemme send out a runnah." Dante waved over one of the Brooklyn twins and asked him to do a favor. Most of the younger newsies stayed because they didn't understand what was happening and believe that everyone who had left was on a 'break'. "Hey kid, will ya do me a favah?"

"Shoah, and my name is _Ace_, not _kid_." Ace and his twin brother, Spades, were very close with West. They had missed the big Poker Night incident and were worried about her.

"Run out ta Queens and tell Jimmy dat me, Lucio, and Spot wanna see him tomorrow, noon." Ace looked at Spot tentatively.

"Go ta _Queens_? On me own?" he asked. Lucio looked at Spot disapprovingly.

"Don't ya teach your Newsies _anything_?" he snapped. Spot snarled and stood up.

"Don't _evah_ tell me how ta raise me Newsies, got it?" Spot growled at the Lower East Side leader. Lucio's face was painted with surprise and terror. "Get Tinge ta go wit ya, Ace." Spot said gently to the ten-year-old who went to get the curly red head in the corner. Tinge nodded as he passed the three and left. "Stop tellin' me how ta run my boys. It's almost like youse tryin' ta take ovah," Spot said carelessly and sarcastically with a chuckle, but the others knew better. Spot would rather _die_ than give up his territory. "Stripes will show ya out, boys. I'll talk ta ya latah." Spot waved and smirked and headed up the stairs. Once he was out of hearing distance, Stripes glared.

"What are ya two tryin' ta pull? If ya think youse is gonna git Brooklyn befoah Queens, den youse is wrong," she said. "Jimmy claimed it befoah youse did, so ya bettah back off!" As they stepped outside into the snow, now becoming slush, Stripes stared them in the eye and brushed her light brown hair out of her face before continuing. "Have a good day, gentlemen," she said huffily and then slammed the door.

* * *

While Spot moped, so did West Turner. Almost coincided with Spot's actions. West groaned and stretched her arms above her head. She felt some one rustle behind her and she was surprised to find Jack Kelly with his arm resting on her waist. West mulled for a moment and couldn't remember him being there before. Then she remembered she was crying and he had come in and had just held her in his arms. When she had breathed in, she inhaled Manhattan's scent and felt a pang of homesickness wash over her. She missed Spot and she had caused all this tension between the boroughs. Jack had told her that a gang war might happen and that she'd be safe there in Manhattan.

"Jack?" she poked him gently. She smiled at his consideration for her respect; he had slept on top of the covers and had not changed from his day clothes. "Jack?" she whispered into her ear. Checking the time on the big clock hanging on the wall, it was twenty minutes before Kloppman came upstairs to wake up the newsies. When Jack didn't respond, she got out of bed, careful not to wake him, and tiptoed into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. West finished drying off her face and didn't hear her good friend, Racetrack, come in. She was about to pile her hair up on top of her head in a stylish bun when she saw the short Italian standing in the doorway.

"Ya look exhausted," he said concerned. West looked back in the mirror and noticed differences. Her vibrant blue eyes were now duller, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her face seemed more sallow than she remembered it being. West blinked unbelievingly at herself in the mirror. She had no idea what a toll this had taken on her physically and emotionally.

"Nah, jus' didn't sleep well last night," she replied, denying the fact that she hadn't slept well the past weeks either.

"Ya wanna go wit me ta grab a bite before we sell some papes?" Race asked her gently.

"Shoah, be right down," she said. Race walked down the stairs to get his coat and West looked at her self once more in the mirror. She walked out of the bathroom, kissed Jack on the forehead and met Race in the lobby for her own jacket.

"Ready?" Race said, lighting up a newly stolen cigar.

"Yep… As ready as I'll evah be."

They walked down the street talking about themselves and what they would do if they had a lot of money. "A permanent box at Sheepshead Races," Race said dreamily, puffing on his cigar. West laughed at his idea.

"Really? Outta _everythin'_ you could _possibly_ buy, you'd wanna permanent box at da races?" Race nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, yeah, definitely. It's like, when youse out at da tracks, you don't gotta care about what othah people think o' you, ya just gotta focus on your goal- which horse is gonna win. Ya place your faith and money on one horse that stands out of da ordinary and ya stick wid it, no mattah what da outcome is, 'cause ya know: if dere are losses, dere's gotta be some wins, and this one has gotta be it, ya know?" Race paused to let his words sink in. "Once you find that right horse, ya gotta place dat bet before anythin' happens that ya might regret." West thought over Race's insightful words and nodded.

"Yeah, I get it," she responded.

"So whad 'bout you?" Race asked. West thought. Before, when she was one year younger, she had wanted nothing more than to move to the Western part of the country, far away from her father and to live with Spot happily ever after. Now being older and wiser, she was unsure of her true desires.

"If I had a lot of money… I'd buy all da Newsies a better Lodgin' House, buy me mothah a new house, and buy presents in time for Christmas." West and Race laughed. Neither had bought presents yet for anyone, and they knew spare money was tight.

"You gettin' somethin' fer, umm, ya know who?" Race queried, referring to Spot. West pretended not to hear him and smiled in the other direction.

"Hey, look! Kid Blink an' Mush are headin' ta Tibby's too, Race! Hold up!" she yelled at the two. Race sighed.

"At least I _tried_," he mumbled under his breath as he followed the three newsies into the warm diner for breakfast. "Coffee, please," he asked the waitress, sitting down at the table and taking off his coat. West smiled at him, but her grin didn't reach her eyes the way they used to.

* * *

A/N: Due to requests, I split my current chapter in to two chapters. Hope you like this! Give me lots of feedback. Demure's intro will come soon after this story ends! I promise! 


End file.
